


Faramir, my Brother

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the last thoughts of Boromir, Lord of Gondor, as he lay dying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faramir, my Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I failed, Faramir. You would have passed the test, I know you would have. You are wiser than I, and stronger.

You would not have tried to take this thing, this doom of Men. You would have heeded the advice of the Wise.

The little ones, Faramir. They looked up to me, trusted me, much like you when we were children. I tried, truly I did, but the Orcs have taken them.

You would laugh if you knew who stands with grief-filled faces watching me die. I have been traveling with an Elf and a Dwarf, Faramir. You should have been the one here. You would have delighted in their different ways, learned from them.

Aragorn, Faramir. You will know him, when he comes. You will not be blinded by your pride and contempt.

I know that I am dying. I just wish I could have seen you one last time.

I wish I could be with you, to fight alongside you once more, to shield you from Father’s words. He does love you, Faramir, I know he does. He will see it, someday.

Ever since Mithrandir told you all those tales, you have wished to see Elves and Dwarves. Now you shall, for Aragorn promises he will go to Minas Tirith.

Not only will you meet them, but you will see the King of Gondor and Arnor. He is the king, Faramir, and I know you will see that.

Oh, Faramir! I should not have come, I should have stayed at the White Tower. I am better suited for war and these evil times than you. I knew I would die a warrior’s death, but I thought to be in Gondor, fighting the Eye, not these strange Orcs of the White Hand.

I see now. I see white shores, verdant slopes -a woman, all in blue… Mother!


End file.
